Why Eevee is Such a Rare Pokemon
by LuckyRosepetal
Summary: Ever wonder why Eevees are so hard to get? Well, they ARE born from some interesting Pokemon.
1. Chapter 1

**Why Eevee is a Rare Pokémon**

**AN: **_**Hi everyone, I'm here with my very first Pokémon fic. The idea struck me while I was in the shower. So I had to hurry up and write it. (I don't get inspired very often) I don't know if anyone's ever written something like this before, but I've never seen it. I'd love to see it if someone has, though. Anyway, on to the disclaimer.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Pokémon. I only own most of the games, several videos, etc.**

Vapra smiled. Her egg, which she had been watching carefully for weeks, was finally hatching! She had spent months finding the perfect spot, a favorite place of hers. It was a shallow trench, a nice place that, while completely underwater, allowed plenty of sunshine through. Seeing more cracks appear on the egg, she decided to catch some food for when her baby came out. She swam over to her best friend, a Goldeen.

"Hey, Gleen," she called, "My egg is finally hatching. I'm going to go hunting; will you watch it for me?"

Seeing her friend's nod, the blue Pokémon set off. Ten minutes later, she returned. Landing in the trench, she spotted the broken eggshell. She hurried over to her friend.

"How is my baby? Is she a boy? Or is he a girl? I want to see my child!" She said all this very fast, but as soon as she saw the Goldeen's horrified face, she quickly stopped.

"What's wrong, Gleen?" she asked, worry shining in her dark blue eyes, "Where's my baby?"

The red and white female looked down. She took a few moments to speak, choosing her words carefully.

"Well, you see, he came out of the egg perfectly fine…but he wasn't breathing! I figured it was because he couldn't open his mouth, so I forced his jaws open, and now look!" She pointed to a, now dead, Eevee.

Vapra felt anger bubble inside of her. Was her best friend an IDIOT? Trying to keep her temper under control, she turned back to the baby-killer. (as she now referred to her friend)

"Gleen," she started, "What kind of Pokémon am I?"

"A Vaporeon."

"And what do I evolve from?"

"An Eevee."

"Yes, and an Eevee cannot breathe underwater."

"Oh…..sorry."

"SORRY? ALL YOU CAN SAY IS 'SORRY'? MY SON DROWNED BECAUSE OF YOUR STUPIDITY!"

"Well, to be fair, you're the one who made a nest underwater."

Vapra just glared. That was one less Eevee to walk the Earth.

Lectro was excited. His child was going to hatch today. He was the leader of a tribe of Jolteon, so his child would basically be the prince or princess of the tribe. There happened to be a thunderstorm that day. All Jolteon loved thunderstorms. It strengthened their power and increased their concentration.

The whole tribe gathered around the twitching egg. Storm, the mother of the egg, looked proud.

"My fellow Jolteon," Lectro announced, "We are here to welcome a new arrival, my child!"

As he spoke, the egg started to crack. Slowly at first, but soon pieces of eggshell started to fly off. A small brown form appeared. It opened its golden eyes. Everyone cheered.

As it was a stormy night, some Jolteon had the bright idea of taking the leader's daughter up to lightning rock. It was the place where, every time a storm appeared, the Jolteon all stood, hoping to be blessed by the lightning.

Obviously this Jolteon was not very smart, because not only was he taking an Eevee up there, but he was taking THE LEADER'S DAUGHTER up there.

The lightning did indeed strike someone, although no one was rejoicing. Amarilla, the newborn Eevee, was killed by the "blessed" lightning.

Lectro and Storm were horrified. Storm buried her head in her paws. Lectro followed her example and sighed. Tomorrow he was going to have a LONG talk with his tribe about responsibility. He and Storm cried themselves to sleep. Meanwhile, the tribe mourned for one more Eevee that would never live to evolve.

Ara stirred from her position. She was curled around her egg, the only thing left of her mate. The Flareon froze. Was that a noise she heard? Standing up quickly, she watched as an adorable head poked out of the shell. It was followed by the rest of the Eevee's body.

The small Pokémon looked up from his new position in the nest, which was in the remains of a fire. Why anyone would set a fire in a desert was unknown, but it left Ara with a good place to raise a child. It was out-of-the-way of predators and close to an abandoned cave.

All Flareon can store heat in their bodies and then release it, thus keeping them cool. Eevee, however, is not a Pokémon that can do such a thing. It is very unfortunate that this Eevee was born in the heat of the day.

Perhaps if he had been born at night, when the heat recedes and is replaced with bitter cold, then he would have lived to make the journey for a fire stone. Perhaps his young, foolish mother, who herself had evolved only minutes after hatching, would have realized the dangers of the desert and would have moved to a more suitable climate.

As it is, though, the Eevee, already overheated, lay next to his mother who, naturally, was radiating even more heat. Seeing her son's eyes droop, Ara began to wash his fur, not knowing that he was slowly dying.

When Ara finally realized that her son was dead, she started licking him like crazy, as if it would bring him back to life. Slowing down, the fire Pokémon buried her nose in her dead child's fur and sobbed. Her son could have been great, she just knew it. And now, all because of her foolish actions, he would be another Eevee that would never wake up.

Luna searched for her son, Shade. The Umbreon had heard that her son's egg was finally going to hatch. Her oddly colored blue rings glowed in the moonlight. Night was a good time for an Eevee to hatch. It meant that they didn't have to spend too long in their awkward Eevee phase; they could go straight up to Shadow Hill to evolve.

Finding Shade's distinctive pelt, she rushed over to him.

"Hello, Shade," she greeted, "How is your egg? Has it hatched yet?"

The younger male nodded.

"About an hour ago. I have a beautiful son, he's up at Shadow Hill right now."

"All alone?"

"His mother is with him."

"Are you sure that's a good idea? Remember a newly evolved Umbreon doesn't have any rings for a few hours," Luna said, remembering how the female Umbreon that was her son's mate could be a bit….forgetful.

"Mom, my mate is not an idiot, she will see him!" Shade's voice was irritated.

"But what if a Houndoom takes him?"

"Mom, ASTRA WILL WATCH HIM!"

"But-"

"Would it make you feel better if I go back?"

Luna nodded, her odd-colored eyes pleading with her son.

"Then I'll be right back."

About fifteen minutes later a depressed Shade and a guilty-looking Astra came back.

"What happened?" Luna said, secretly thinking her guess was right.

Astra spoke up, "W-well, he didn't s-s-survive the evolution."

"What?" the blue-ringed Umbreon began, "How did that happen?"

Astra explained, "He started screaming, so I went over to him-"

"Wait," Luna cut in, "You interfered? You aren't allowed to interfere!"

"I-I didn't know th-that," Astra sobbed out, "I w-was unconscious for my own e-evolution."

Luna refrained from arguing too much. After all, the poor girl just lost her son. One more Eevee was never going to leave the forest.

_**Well, there you have it. I'm not very happy with it. I wanted to do Espeon, Leafeon, and Glaceon, too. I got too last to write it, though. Also, I don't think this was a very realistic fic, but I'm still kinda fond of it. So please, review, so that I can hopefully improve on my writing. (It's better than 2 years ago, I'll tell you that)**_


	2. Chapter 2

** Why Eevee is Such a Rare Pokémon Part II**

**AN:**_** Here's the rest of the evolutions, but it's probably not as good, seeing as I've run out of ideas. Anyway, on with the chapter.**_

**Disclaimer:**_** see chapter 1**_

Sol looked on as his month-old daughter snuggled up to her mother. The Espeon couple was proud to have produced such a healthy-looking offspring. Most of his clan would have taken their children to evolve by now, but Sol saw no reason to do so just yet. A signal in his mind told him that his sister was sending him a message. He opened up his psychic connection and listened.

'_Sol, are you there?'_

'_Yes, what is it Lavender?'_

'_Mightyena are coming. I suspect it's their first hunt as adults.'_

'_I hate the new adults, they're always so cocky, thinking they-'_

'_Focus, Sol. You have to get your family out of there. The clan already knows. They were with me.'_

'_Where are you guys at?'_

'_In the Sunlit Cave.'_

'_But it's nighttime.'_

'_But the Mightyena won't go in there anyway.'_

'_Good point, we'll be there soon.'_

Closing the connection with Lavender, he called over to his mate. She scooped up the small Eevee and hurried over to him.

"We're going to the Sunlit Cave. Now."

They made it to about thirty feet in front of the cave before they were spotted by the pack of Mightyena. They heard the paw steps getting closer. His daughter was just a brown blur between his feet when he whispered to his mate.

"Use quick attack. They don't know it."

Repeating it to his daughter, he sped up until he was just a streak of light. The female Espeon did the same. Neither of them realized that their daughter didn't follow.

When they got inside the cave, Sol froze suddenly. Speaking slowly, he asked a question that made everyone within earshot look in horror.

"Did-did our Eevee _know_ quick attack?"

After a few moments, his mate's voice chimed in softly.

"No."

And then Sol realized why it was good for an Eevee to evolve quickly. But it was already too late, and one more Eevee would never see the rest of the world.

Lacey rested her head on the snow. She was finally going to evolve into Glaceon! It had been a warmer winter this year, and it had taken longer than usual for a blizzard to brew.

The best day to evolve was when it was snowing. A blizzard would make it even better. Lacy's parents had stopped a few miles back. Evolution was special to every Pokémon, and it was frowned upon to watch the evolution of another.

Lacy knew the process by heart. Lay down, put your nose on the stone, then evolve. The Eevee slowly placed her nose on the stone. She felt cold, colder than she had ever been in her whole life. She panicked. She tried to rip her nose off the stone, but she couldn't move. She flailed her back paws around. She snapped at the stone, breaking her teeth. She felt something wet trickle out of the corner of her mouth before everything went black.

When her parents finally found her, she was dead. Half of her head looked as though she had evolved. Her fur had changed colors, but her shape had stayed the same. Her parents regretted not telling her the process, but there was nothing they could do about it now. Lacy was dead, just another Eevee who didn't survive evolution.

Leah looked around the forest. Her parents had died, and she had to make the trip to the Eterna Forest on her own. It had taken her a month to get there, but now she finally made it and was going to evolve.

She made her way into the forest. Wait! Hadn't she seen that tree before? And what about that rock? She was lost!

The next day, her body was found, only fifteen feet from her destination. She was yet another Eevee who never got to live a full life.

**AN: **_**Now it's done. That Glaceon one made me really sad. The Leafeon one was just terrible, but I had no idea what to do for that without it being a repeat of the Glaceon one.**_


End file.
